


have we eyes to see?

by amosanguis



Series: Immortals: NHL Edition [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Graphic Description, Gunshot Wounds, Immortal Carey Price, Montreal Canadiens, OTP: a goalie and his defenseman, Temporary Character Death, Wordcount: 100, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t panic,” Carey says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have we eyes to see?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The World I Know" by Collective Soul.

“Don’t panic,” Carey says.

“You’ve been fucking _shot_ ,” PK yells, trying to ignore the way that Carey’s blood, warm and thick, keeps sliding through his fingers as he tries to put pressure on it.

Carey knocks PK’s hands away and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, says, “Don’t panic.”  Then he looks down at his stomach, at the blood flowing freely, and adds, “I hate gut wounds.  They take so long to die from.”  He looks up, “Bleeding out speeds up the process.”

And PK has no words – he’s just staring because Carey is so _calm_.

“Don’t panic.”


End file.
